League of Their Own 2: A New Challenger!
by ecnal nogardnap
Summary: Here we are! The team returns, and a new foe awaits them! League of Their Own 2...readyyyyy, GO!
1. Because I was too Lazy to Write it All!

_**Dynasty Warriors: League of Their Own!**_

**_Summary:_** OH MY GAWD! IT'S ALIIIIIIIVE!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DW (from Koei), MK (from Midway) or certain OCs. Bai Zhi is copyright mbriscoe99 while Z Star is actually Z Star. I have received due permission to put them (the OCs) in. Thank you, authors!

**_The cast! (will be updated after developments)_**

**_Zuo Ci (property of Koei):_** Following the advent of his newly formed team of truly original (or shall I say, bizarre) characters, Zuo Ci has finally earned a break from maintaining the balance of China.

**_Li Wen:_** Our resident crazy guy with next to no respect for angst, stupidity, and jerks. He's grown adept at the use of a broadsword and his razor sharp hats. One hat is kept on his head, the other on his back, covering the broadsword.

**_Bai Zhi (copyright of mbriscoe99…read mbriscoe99's stories!):_** Bai Zhi is a battlemage, highly competent in combat, and of course, potent in magic. She's mastered all known elements and can manipulate them in a variety of ways. She has to frequently look out for her two less mature comrades, but that doesn't mean she doesn't enjoy her job of putting down idiots.

**_Z Star (copyright of Z Star the Hidden Dragon…read her stories!): _**With a design like Archangel of the X-Men and being composed entirely of magic, Z Star relies on the various forms of her personality to combat eeeeevil. She's lighthearted, almost to a fault, but she's a bright girl.

(A.N.: This does not in any way mean Z Star the author is schizophrenic, it's just creative license applied on her various nicknames in her profile, something which at the time of this writing I do not see anymore)

**_Huang Tien Hu (Heaven Tiger) (copyright me):_** Will be revealed! Mwahahaha!

**_Together, they are the Avengers! Or not…_**

**Chapter 1: Because I Was Too Lazy To Write It In Full!**

_-Home of the berserk-mode Larry Wu, a week ago…-_

Li Wen threw one of his hats forward like a yoyo. The would-be emperor dances about by twisting his body, dancing about while twirling his straight sword.

The young man suddenly zoomed forward with an inhuman streak to his hat's position, catching it and throwing it. The near-perfect person hastily parries but the fragile straight sword breaks upon contact as the hat ricochets back to Li Wen.

In a fluid team effort, Z Star swooped down in Cutie Yunie mode, now armed with a pair of guns. The magical being blasted away, wounding the tragicomic 'OC' and flew to safety with an innocent giggle.

Then, as the beautiful, dashing, glossy haired, valiant, wise, compassionate, quick to anger, sexy, altruistic, gets-it-all, hate-to-love Gary Stu fell down in SLOOOOOOOOOOOW motion (with rose petals flying everywhere like a tornado), Bai Zhi unleashed an ice cloud, mid strength.

The elemental supercooled air impacted against Gary Stu and swiftly turned his own body into ice. As he SLOOOOOOWLY fell…uh…

Li Wen balanced one of his hats (the back one) on his foot and kicks it about like a soccerball with metahuman precision so as not to get cut.

Faaaaaaaalliiiiiiiiing……….

Z Star lied down on the floor and started making 'air angels', complete with her wings. She innocently yawned, flashing between a few forms.

Faaaaaaaalliiiiiiiiing……….with rose petals!

"Oh for crying out loud," an irritated Bai Zhi muttered. The battle mage grabbed the body, held it aloft, and threw it down with a smash. The rose petals unceremoniously dropped down in an instant as her allies applauded.

_-Home of Kung Pao of the Dark-Feng-Shui-Mantis-Fist, tonight…-_

"This can't go on," the stern, iron-masked (but undoubtedly handsome-with-strategic-beautiful-scars) and ruthless-in-an-alluring-way Kung Pao declared. With his cape and hood, he looked like an ancient Doctor Doom (copyright Marvel).

A kid that was JUST thrown into the DW game/Fanfic world stuttered with fright but composed himself with his 'impressive' courage.

"So…So what should we do, Kung Pao?"

"Simple. Observe the facts. Now…every assassin ever sent, every OC created and shipped, every OC RULER…all have been defeated. We are no different from those. All had some unknown fundamental, be it their strengths, backgrounds, looks…whatever. We share those. I think that is the link."

A typical hothead slammed the table in fury.

"So does that mean we're WEAK! No, we can't be weak! Otherwise…I can't avenge my village! Avenge them…of CAO CAO!"

"…Be quiet…" the standard issue taciturn samurai with a katana mumbled barely audibly while in his samurai style robes and Zhou Tai-esque helmet, complete with stick on scar.

"WHAT?!"

Kung Pao makes his fist glow a deadly black.

"Fool. If we had such powers, enough to level armies, why would we be weak? Now…how could they POSSIBLY defeat us and our servants?" the mastermind muttered in a deathly calm tone.

A bishie strategist popped up at that moment, with a rose in hand and blonde locks flowing freely despite the dark room with only one light having no wind.

"Pardon me, 'partner'," he started, for all in that room were intent on becoming the one overlord of China, "but I believe that what we should do is beat them at their own game. Surely, for we have done naught but send the same kind of warrior over and over again, surely we should send…somebody else?"

The Doctor Doom wannabe tapped his mask in thought. He nodded.

"But then…who shall we send? Who CAN we send?"

The samurai spoke up.

"I have…someone…we could…use…" he spoke, pauses…mid sentence…just like…this…

At that moment, from the darkness, a figure, clothed in a black cloak covering all of it except for the face (which was covered by a dark conical hat) emerged.

"Fresh…from the author…this is…Huang Tien Hu…a very different…person…from the rest…"

Kung Pao smiled behind his mask.

"Yes. This should do nicely, Watanabewashimaru Kintarotonbogiri Amenomurakamo Kusanagi."

"That's Watanabewashimaru Kintarotonbogiri Amenomurakamo Kusanagiamaterasu Tsukuyomisusano Miyamotomusashi Sasakikojirou."

"Whatever. The point is we shall finally be rid of those meddling characters. Then…China. Now then…"

At that point, Kung Pao (the only REAL villain) threw back his head.

"MWAAAHAAAHAAAHAAAHAAA!!!!! MWAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!"

_-Zuo Ci's cave, Mount Emei, that same night…-_

"Wen? What's wrong?" a concerned sage asked his 'X-man' who had a shellshocked look. Must have been that 'author blessing' thing.

"I sense something…distuuuuurbing…"

Bai Zhi, the veritable second-in-command to Zuo Ci, raised an eyebrow.

"You mean BESIDES the various Sues and Stus out there?"

"Yeah. Something…DIFFERENT…"

Z Star giggled.

"Oh boy! Something INTERESTING! It's the start of a new story!"

Zuo Ci could only shake his head. Things were so peaceful, too…

**_A.N.: There we are! Again, please don't expect frequent updates! Thanks, all!_**


	2. Impressive Most Impressive

_**Dynasty Warriors: League of Their Own!**_

Welcome back, people!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DW (from Koei), MK (from Midway) or certain OCs. Bai Zhi is copyright mbriscoe99 while Z Star is actually Z Star. I have received due permission to put them (the OCs) in. Thank you, authors!

**Chapter 2: Impressive. Most Impressive.**

_**-A town in the Jing province…-**_

A trio walked through the marketplace, some people stopping to stare.

One was a young woman, dressed in blue practical robes. A sort of traveller's staff was slung across her shoulder with a pack at the end.

A second was wearing grey/green robes/tunics and had a broad rimmed hat on his head. A raggedy cloak covered the rest of his person.

The third was more open, running about with joy, browsing stores, playing with children, and trying out games. She had a cloak on which seemed tied to her back.

"So Zhi, explain to me again what we're doing?" the second figure asked.

"Simple, Wen. Zuo Ci pinpointed this original (or at least author approved) figure in Jingzhou. As such, all we have to do is investigate.

"No matter whom this person is or what the aim, he or she will either be found by us or even try to kill us. Then we can either get an ally or put down a threat."

The figure wearing the hat nods, arms folded as the bustle of ancient China passed by them. Hawkers proclaimed their goods, various foodstuffs or items. The occasional OC walked past them, looking down grimly as he/she did so.

A sudden squeal of delight from the third figure.

"Guys, guys! Take a look at these little action figures! They look just like us!"

"Just like…?"

"…us?"

Wondering to a miscellaneous store, the trio took a look at what seemed to be three perfectly done simulacrums of, yes, you guessed it, them. Zuo Ci's ragtag team of OCs.

There was a Bai Zhi doll with a dual ended pike, there was a Wen doll with a wooden razor rim hat, and there was a Z Star doll with silk wings. Z Star couldn't hold back her joy as she poked around at the merchandise while the entirely cloaked, somewhat hunched, storeowner only stood vacantly.

"Well…this is disturbing…" the battle mage commented, cupping her chin in her hand. Wen turned, his upper half of his face obscured by the hat's shadow.

"What do you mean, Zhi?"

"Think. How can people make such perfect copies of us? We shouldn't be that famous, as we don't serve an official force…"

Z Star just wrapped her arms behind her head.

"Aw, relax, Zhi! We should get 'em as souvenirs!

"So, mister, how much for the whole set?"

An odd silence followed. The shopkeep, seemingly crouched, face completely obscured by shadow, and hands kept in sleeves, hid not only all traces of skin but also any acknowledgement.

The threesome raised an eyebrow at the sight. Li Wen gave an uncomfortable cough.

"Sir? Y'hear us?" the random young man asked.

Silence.

It was then that Z Star let out an exasperated sigh.

"Look, sir," she said slowly and loudly, "Weeeee waaaaaant tooooo buuuuuy thiiiiiiiis!"

The magical being, wings covered, took hold of one of the action figures. Suddenly, she first heard a spring, and then she saw a string attached to the base of the figure.

"Wha…?"

"GET DOWN!"

Bai Zhi tackled her companions out of the way as a second later, the cold sound of a crossbow being fired was heard. As they looked up from dusty earth, the three of them could barely see a crossbow bolt speeding past them from the shopowner.

Swiftly, Wen took off the hat on his back. Getting up, he delivered a swift slash which would not prove fatal, hoping to disarm or knock out the figure.

To his surprise, as blade tore away cloak, he found a wooden support, crafted intricately to hold a crossbow in one segment. That crossbow had strings attached to it ingeniously behind the stand, and Wen surmised it connected to the string on the toy.

Innocent people looked in horror. A few were horrified that the crossbow bolt had impaled a fine cut of meat, but most were sensible enough to notice the danger. Murmurs spread through the crowd like the bird flu and a few started running for their very lives. A few stores closed down as the hawkers started to move.

Z Star could only whimper in shock. As Wen looked around, trying to find anybody in the marketplace that looked suspicious, Bai Zhi did the same with the rooftops.

"Ugh…None of the characters we fought ever tried THAT!" Z Star whined.

"I know," Li Wen agreed, "They're mostly too busy challenging us to a fair fight or so. Now, seeing as those dolls looked like us, I don't think we can claim this was a mere coincidence…"

Bai Zhi drew her pike, removing the traveller's pack and revealing the edge.

"Agreed. But who would try something like this…"

Up on a rooftop behind them, however, obscured by part of the roof which had some inconspicuous holes in it fit for a crossbow, another cloaked figure, this time a person, was spying on them.

Wordlessly, with deadly efficiency, the new character took a nearby crossbow, having carefully plotted this. The person aimed it carefully through one of the holes. This shot would penetrate Wen's hat and his skull…

A shot rang through the air, but the highly tuned martial arts skills of Li Wen spun him around and parried the bolt with a wide swing of his hat. Propping it back on, he swiftly took the spare on his back and drew the mid-sized broadsword/sabre/_dao _he always carried with him.

You know, a _dao_. Characters like Huang Zhong and Gan Ning used them, and Xiahou Dun's scimitar looked kinda like a _dao_ with its curvature. Then again, all three of them have GYNORMOUS sized weapons.

Their actions were wordless as each acted off the cuff with their talent for winging it and acting with the moment. Bai Zhi charged a quick wind spell to minimise damage, Wen assumed a defensive position, and Z Star threw her cloak off, taking to the air in her samurai form. Even more people ran, though a few looked on either paralysed with fear or with interest.

Of course, OCs that were still around took a look at this interesting happening provided their search for vengeance/love/glory/redemption wasn't TOO pressing.

Zuo Ci's aide found the target, but the target found her first because an arrow almost grazed her left shoulder. Narrowing her eyes, the winged being swooped down and gave a diving kick.

The cloaked figure swiftly blocked with what appeared to be a crossbow, yet it seemed to be a crossbow with a canister attached to it at where the arrow should have been strung as well as the tip where it should fire, which was a somewhat large barrel the size of the canister. Undisturbed, Z Star let out a yell as she flew back and struck again with a sweeping slash.

The figure again blocked with the durable weapon and swiftly aimed the crossbow. The person's finger pulled the trigger and before Z Star knew it, a swarm of arrows flew forward, one after the other. She flew up to avoid them but a merciless projectile grazes her leg, causing her to swerve in pain. Z Star regains her bearings, however, and before long, is barrel rolling and dive bombing out of harm's way to her friends.

"Z, how many are there?" Bai Zhi asked. She sent a gust of wind at the area which, unfortunately, had no effect. The mysterious assassin simply rolled out of the way. The tired spirit nursed her wounded foot.

"Just one! But he's pretty damn good! I've never SEEN a crossbow that could fire that fast!"

Li Wen raises his hand.

"Pardon me, but did you say 'one'?"

The guys have no chance to debate, as suddenly, Li Wen is forced to quickly dive to avoid an arrow. However, before long, another is launched from the rooftops, forcing Bai Zhi to start running. And another, and another, and another. Heck, it was a machine gun of sorts.

As Z Star once more took to the air, Bai Zhi took cover behind a barrel and waited out the attacker. An arrowhead pierced through the barrel and narrowly missed her as it thudded into the wall in front of her. However, she noticed the arrow was different.

"Short shafted…? Why would an arrow be short shafted? It'd be a dart, in that case…but even then it's too long to be a dart…So why is it…?"

The battle mage took a quick look and noticed that Z Star was once more forced to weave about in the air like a kite in a storm as arrows rapidly shot out from somewhere on the roof.

Z Star flashed, but Bai Zhi couldn't tell what form she took. All she knew was the Z dived again. However, then she heard a small clunk on the rooftop, followed by the sound of a massive crossbow being fired.

The result came only an instant later. Bai Zhi stared in shock as Z Star…was pinned to a wall across the street. Each of her wings was impaled by a harpoon-sized crossbow bolt, and there was another one in her shoulder.

"Z!!!" the battle mage shouted. Z was out cold and bleeding magic. The energy was seeping out of her body, liquid and bright.

"What kind of firepower is he packing?? First rapid fire, now harpoons???" Wen shouted from his cover. He threw his hat just as another harpoon was fired, severing it in half. Then, rather unrealistically it swerved with a jerk at the roof, taking said roof apart.

As the wood splintered to the earth below, a figure jumped. It was the cloaked figure Z Star saw, completely black. It did a neat somersault and landed deftly before extracting the crossbow. Suddenly, the figure removed the tip of it, that being the point which held and fired the oversized harpoons, stored it within the folds of its cloak, and took out another barrel. This one had runes.

"So that's how it's done," Bai Zhi noted, "That freak used a canister full of arrows for rapid shots, and used that long barrel and heavy power string for those harpoons! But what does that thing do…?"

A quick glowing arrow thudded against the wall. Wen frowned.

"Whatever it is, it pierces. So what do we do? Distract him with your elements while I go in for the kill, or distract him with me while you go in for the kill?"

"I should be the distraction. My elements are ale to deal with the arrows more effectively. Your style of deflection leaves you more open to hits."

"Right then…Avengers, assemble!"

Elsewhere, in the Marvel Universe, Galactus, the cosmic eater of worlds, sensed a copyright infringement.

The two leapt out of their hiding places. Bai Zhi did so first and fired a spiral of earth at the assailant, getting its attention. Wen discreetly snuck close by, hoping to catch the enemy unawares.

The hostile simply leapt aside and fired an arrow. Bai Zhi, concentrating her efforts, broke away from her link with the earth spiral and used a fire spiral this time. It would undoubtedly reduce the arrow to ashes while Wen went for the finisher from behind.

However, to her surprise, the glowing arrow didn't burn up. Instead, it forced its way through and was actually absorbing the flames she produced. Before Zhi could fully understand the situation, her shoulder was struck by an arrow and she yelled in pain. Wen was shocked but leapt and struck with his sabre, only to find I blocked by a swift shifting of the crossbow itself, now revealed to be hyper durable.

The figure then swiftly shifted her crossbow, causing Wen's _dao_ to slide away as it fired another arrow in his direction. He was barely able to duck to avoid that. Quicker than it takes to say, the figure again fired at a struggling Bai Zhi, hitting her two more times and forcing her down. It was then that Wen noticed that the glowing arrows were drawing energy from Zhi. She was down.

"ZHI!!"

The figure swiftly replaced the barrel with another one, this one with a mechanism and loads of spare arrows arranged in a certain order attached to the mechanism, this time more suited to one on one combat, one that fired arrows one after another but not in too rapid bursts. Something with a lot of precision in it.

Wen frowned grimly and took up his usual fighting stance. Drawn back to observe the opponent, one leg further in front with the other drawn back like the body. His right hand held the sabre pointed to his foe while his left hand was placed on the weapon, guiding it. The figure took aim.

Wen rolled out of the way as he saw the arrow heading for him. He recovered in front of the figure and began to repeatedly slash the broadsword, each time the figure parrying while stepping back. Wen hoped that by being too quick in his assault, he could force the person on the defensive. Even IF the crossbow was tough, the person was bound to slip up under this…

Ironically, as soon as he thought 'slip up', the figure ducked beneath a horizontal slash and performed a sweeping kick, forcing Wen down. Wen was quick to recover, however, and did a handstand while doing a quick twisting kick to buy himself some space. He jumped up and recovered his footing but found himself at a mid range with the crossbow aimed at him.

Wen instantaneously threw one of his bladed hats forward at the figure. He then made a mad dash for it, striking downwards as well, hoping that the person wouldn't be able to focus against the two-fold attack.

Too bad the cloaked person practically glided to the side, just out of reach of the hat and out of the way of the downwards smash. Li Wen snarled as he threw the OTHER hat, only to see it knocked away by a speedy bolt. He thrust his blade forwards, but the mysterious stranger batted the weapon away with the pimped up crossbow, aiming the weapon at Wen.

Unfortunately, he failed to take into account the ricocheting trait of Wen's razor hats. Said quality is proven as the first hat thrown bounces back and is heard whizzing towards the figure. The assassin was caught off guard and the hat sliced apart the hood, sending the assailant reeling in an attempt to avoid it while Wen dove, pinning the assailant down and ready to stab.

The sight that meets his eyes, however, makes his jaw drop in shock. Before him stood the assailant, unmasked, without a hood, and revealed.

"You're…a GIRL???"

**_A.N.: There we are! Again, please don't expect frequent updates! Thanks, all!_**


End file.
